StAr
by ChArMeDfNtC
Summary: A young girl comes into the lives of The Halliwell Sisters, but what happens when she brings painful memories, and demons along with her that may be more than they can handle??? *CH5 POSTED!!!*
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
So now one told me what I was getting into. All I wanted to do was make sure my line of genetics didn't end with my death. What if my sisters died right after I had? We would have a heir if someone ever used my genes. It was only logical to want to continue your family line right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Star covered her ears as the vase behind her burst into a million pieces. And as the vase shattered, it sent a wave of water to the table, ground, and everywhere near the vase touched.  
  
"Star, clam down" Alex said as he tried to reach out to her, to touch her arm.  
  
Star moved away from his touch fairly quickly though, trying to stop crying, but to no avail.  
  
"Leave me alone" Star said shakily. "Its all your fault that they are gone, it's all your fault."  
  
"I didn't kill them Star" Alex said angrily as flames leapt before his eyes. "You killed them"  
  
Star wiped her now hydrated, and red eyes with her sleeve as she backed up farther away from Alex.  
  
"Besides Star, you didn't need them" Alex said, approaching her.  
  
Star tried to back up farther, but ran into a wall.  
  
"I needed them like I now need air Alex" Star said with a wavering voice. "They were my parents"  
  
"They were not your real parents Star and you know that" Alex said, trying to remain calm.  
  
"You wouldn't understand Alex, you just wouldn't understand" Star said.  
  
She could no longer stand it, she wanted to get away from here, away from him.  
  
Start orbed out, just as Alex was about to come forth to touch her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Paige, do me a favor and take this one" Paige's boss said as he pushed a young girl toward her. "we're swamped, and I need you to fill in, ok?"  
  
Paige hurriedly said yes, to show her boss that she could make a great social worker.  
  
"Hi" The young girl said, as Paige's boss handed her a manila folder, with the information she needed on this girl.  
  
"Ok...Star?" Paige asked as she typed in some information from the folder onto the computer, and motioned for the girl to sit down.  
  
"Yeah?" Star said.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just making sure you are who you say you are" Paige said, confusing herself.  
  
"Ok..." Star said as she waited for the questions to start.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Paige asked, stopping her typing for a few seconds.  
  
"My...uh .. parents.. died" Star said, taking her glance away from Paig, and down to her hands in her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry" Paige said.  
  
"No, you're not" Star said looking back up at Paige "You didn't kill them, so don't be sorry for something that wasn't even you fault"  
  
Paige just re continued her typing.  
  
"So, you will be put in a foster home..." Paige said, not liking the idea any more than the look on Star's face did.  
  
Paige went to take a sip of coffee, but as soon as Star asked her a question, she almost choked on it.  
  
"Can I find my birth mother?" Star asked, with curiosity.  
  
"Oh" Paige said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that, it depends on how you were adopted" Page replied to Star's question.  
  
"They told me I was allowed to" Star said, confused.  
  
"Who did?" Paige asked, being still for a second for a time.  
  
"Him" Star said, as she pointed to Paige's boss.  
  
Paige followed her gaze, and then excused herself as she approached her boss.  
  
"Why did you tell her that she could meet her birth parents?" paige asked her boss as he searched through endless amounts of folders.  
  
"Because Paige" Paige's boss replied "She can"  
  
Paige looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"I looked her up, her mother, and she said what info we have on her, we were allowed to tell the agency so that they could give her info to her child whenever he or she needed it" Paige's boss said.  
  
"Oh" Paige replied, "Do you have her files then?"  
  
"Here" Paige's boss said as he handed her another manila folder with Star Chancy's name on it.  
  
Paige walked back over to her desk, as she found the girl almost asleep in the chair in front of her desk.  
  
"Hello?" Paige called, as she woke up the girl.  
  
"Sorry" Star replied "I didn't get any sleep last night."  
  
"That's ok" Paige said a she opened up Star's folder.  
  
"now, from what I have been told, you are allowed to contact your mother" Paige said as she scanned the folder for a name of a mother.  
  
"It says here your mother is-" Paige stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What's her name?" Star asked confused by the shocked expression on Paige's face.  
  
"Your mothers name...is...Pruedence Halliwell" Paige said with a shaky voice, not believing the information given in the manila folder in front of her own eyes. 


	2. Meetin New People!, or not :-(

Chapter 2  
  
Paige cleared her throat nervously as she sat there and just stared at the words on the papers in front of her.  
  
"Umm hello?" Star asked quietly, not to disturbs the woman's thought.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Paige replied, snapping out of her trance. "It's Paige"  
  
"Ok, Paige?" Star asked "Can I have her address?"  
  
"Oh" Paige aid, surprised that she asked so soon. "Umm sure, hold on"  
  
"Here" Paige said after she scribbled some information on a sticky note and handed it to Star.  
  
At first Paige wouldn't let go, as if she didn't want to hand Star the information.  
  
Finally she let go, sighing deeply.  
  
After a few minutes of typing, and searching Paige finally gave Star a residence.  
  
"I'm going to give you to the Manson's because they are right down the street from the Ha- the address I just gave you" Paige said as she interrupted herself. She didn't give away that she actually lived at that address also.  
  
"Thanks" Star aid as Paige scribbled more words down on a sticky note and handed them to Star. This tike though, she didn't hold back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Piper?' Paige called out as she entered the Halliwell manor.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen Paige" Piper called, obviously from the kitchen.  
  
"Piper, we have a problem" Paige aid as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Demonic?" Piper asked as she brushed her flowery hand on her apron.  
  
" No, but Jeez Piper" Paige said as flour floated near her head. "Use enough flour?"  
  
"Sorry, I guess I over did it a bit, but I didn't want the rolls to stick" Piper replied, waving her hands in the air as if trying to shoo the flour away.  
  
Paige sniffed the air.  
  
"Speaking of rolls Piper.." Paige said as she pointed to the oven.  
  
"Shit" Piper said as she rushed over to the stove, grabbed the pot holders off the top of it, and took the now dark brown rolls out of the oven.  
  
I swear, I am a good cook" Piper said, brushing hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh, I know you are hunny but we have a lot to do before you have a mental meltdown" Paige said "Now sit down, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Piper said as she sat down next to Paige on the other stool.  
  
"Well I was talking to this girl today at my work, and she's was adopted" Paige said, but Piper interrupted her.  
  
"Tell she is not our long lost sister?" Piper said with exasperation and edge to her voice.  
  
Paige let out a small laugh.  
  
"No" Paige said "She's not"  
  
"Well then who is she?" Piper asked, with a confusing expression on her face.  
  
"She's out niece" Paige said slowly.  
  
Piper just sat there for a few minutes, letting the words sink in.  
  
"You mean...you had a baby?" Piper asked.  
  
"Nooo" Paige said "Number 1, I always use protection, Number 2, I don't believe in adoption."  
  
Well then whose is she?" Piper asked.  
  
As soon as Piper saw the look on Paige's face, she shook her.  
  
"It can't be, she wouldn't" Piper said, not wanting to believe what Paige was telling her. "Maybe you read the name wrong, or or, maybe she just knew her?"  
  
Piper suggested.  
  
Paige shook her head no, and Piper just sat there in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Ding :: Dong::  
  
The door bell rang, and within minutes, Phoebe was at the door to answer it.  
  
"Come in" Phoebe immediately said to the young girl who was standing on her sisters steps.  
  
The girl just walked in, with a little confusion, on why she didn't at least ask her name first.  
  
"Prue?" Star said as she looked up at phoebe.  
  
Phoebe shook her head no, but as she was smiling.  
  
"Come in here" Phoebe said gently as she guided the girl into the living room.  
  
When Star walked in, there were two other girls, besides the one standing next to her, sitting on the couch as she walked in.  
  
One of them got up and touched her hair.  
  
"She has her hair and eyes" She said as she smiled at her.  
  
"I'm Piper" The woman finally said to Star.  
  
Star couldn't se the other ones face but a soon as she turned around she gasped.  
  
"Paige?" Star asked, not believing what she saw.  
  
"Hi Star" Paige said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Star asked, confused that she had given her the wrong address.  
  
"I live here" Paige said.  
  
"Do I have the wrong address then?" Star asked backing up, but didn't go very far seeing how there was another woman right behind her.  
  
"no" Paige said, looking at her feet.  
  
"Where is Prue then?" Star asked, "You told me she lived here"  
  
"Well, she did" Paige said.  
  
"Did?" Star asked. "Where is she living now, I want to meet her" Star said waiting for a reply.  
  
"Hun, why don't you sit down" The young woman said from behind her.  
  
"Why?" Star asked suspiciously seeing that something was wrong. "Where's Prue?" Star asked yet again.  
  
"Please Star" Paige asked "sit down"  
  
"No" Star said, seeing the looks of dread on her face. "Where is she?" Star asked quietly, not sure if she wanted the answer.  
  
"Star, I don't know what to tell you" The woman said behind her.  
  
"And who are you?" Star asked turning around scared.  
  
"Oh sorry" Phoebe said, surprised that she had said that. "I'm Phoebe"  
  
"Phoebe then" Star said "Where is she?"  
  
"She's not here" Phoebe said, trying to break the news to her as subtle as possible.  
  
"Well then where is she?" Star asked, scared of what she may reply.  
  
"She's......" Piper started.  
  
"She's....." Phoebe tried to begin.  
  
"She's gone" Paige said, finally finishing what her sisters had started.  
  
"Gone?" Star asked, quietly. "You mean...?"  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige nodded their heads in unison.  
  
"But that's not fair" Star said backing up, because now Phoebe was no longer behind her, but in front of her.  
  
"Hun, wait-" Phoebe tried to call to Star.  
  
"No, I don't want to wait" Star said defiantly, with tears in ehr eyes.  
  
"I didn't even get to know her..." Star said, almost as if to herself. She looked up at Phoebe, Paige, and Piper, as she ran out through the hallway, and out he door. 


	3. Trust, Love, and Care

Chapter 3  
  
"I know where she is going" Paige said as a she and her sister sat down on the couch.  
  
"First, How?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"And 2nd" Piper interrupted "That did not go so well"  
  
Paige sighed.  
  
"She went home" Paige said, as she dragged her hand through her hair.  
  
"And I know this because I gave her that house, remember?"  
  
"Oops" Piper said.  
  
"Should we go see her?" Paige asked Phoebe and Piper.  
  
"Well, I don't know..." Piper started to say.  
  
"If we don't see her now, we won't be able to see her later" Phoebe said "Besides, its rather sooner than later to talk to her about it"  
  
"True, we might as well get it over with" Paige said as she sighed deeply.  
  
"But careful not to upset her that much" Piper said.  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at her with a quizzical expression on their faces.  
  
"Well remember when Prue first got her powers?" Piper said, directly to Phoebe.  
  
"I remember" Phoebe said smiling to herself.  
  
"I also remember, I followed her to a drug store, and she didn't want to believe me that we actually had supernatural powers" Phoebe said with a glazed look in her eyes, and almost as if she was talking to herself.  
  
"When I tried to get her to agree with me, a whole shelf of aspirin flew off the shelf, and Prue just stood their staring at the shelf for 5 minutes straight" Phoebe finished, looking back at Piper and Paige.  
  
"She looks like Prue too" Piper said "She has the glossy black hair, and the defiant attitude, and she doesn't let anyone see her cry I'm guessing"  
  
"She also has the blue eyes" Phoebe said.  
  
"God, I miss her so much" Piper said, wiping her eyes, and trying not to cry.  
  
"Yeah, me too Piper, me too" Phoebe said hugging her sister.  
  
"Lets go get her" Paige said helping her sisters up, and hugging them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I was lost, You were found, You see me stand on, Solid ground, I was weak, and You were strong, and me and my guitar we strummed along..." Star sand as she rocked the whimpering baby to sleep.  
  
"Star?" Phoebe said, ash she opened the door a crack.  
  
"Phoebe?" Star called as she got up. The baby started to cry all over again.  
  
"Come in, I guess" Star said a little annoyed. "Shh, don't cry baby girl"  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Star said as soon as Phoebe set in the room immediately.  
  
Paige, Leo, and Piper walked in right after she had spoken.  
  
"We" Piper stressed, "Came to talk to you"  
  
"I don't want to talk to you" Star said, still rocking the baby girl in her arms.  
  
"Well we want to talk to you" Paige said, coming forth.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me that you knew Prue was..." Star said, not wanting to said the word dead.  
  
"Star, I wanted to" Paige started out to say "But do you think it was easy?"  
  
"No, but you still should have told me, I had a right to know" Star said, looking at the now awake baby girl in her arms.  
  
"What do you want?" Star said, shakily.  
  
"We need to talk to you, you need to talk to us" Piper said, approaching Star.  
  
"I don't need to talk to anyone" Star said defiantly.  
  
"You sound like Prue" Phoebe said, "She was always stubborn"  
  
"Don't you talk about her with me, I am nothing like her, remember?" Star said coldly. "I'm alive."  
  
"I'm sorry Star" Piper said. "That you didn't get to know her, and I am sorry that she is gone, but that doesn't mean you are the only one who will miss her"  
  
"She was our sister Star, I think about it every morning, expecting that she will walk through our front door, and yeah, it sucks" Phoebe says. "But you need to realize, we did no kill her"  
  
Star put the baby back in the bed.  
  
"If you did not kill her, then why didn't you save her?" Star said as she walked by Leo, Piper, and Phoebe and Paige as she walked out the door, across the hall, and slammed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Star, please open the door" Paige said, leaning against the door trying to listen to for some sound coming from Star's room.  
  
"I don't know what to do" Paige said exasperatedly to her sisters, and Leo, who were standing all around her.  
  
"She's definitely a spawn of Prue" Piper said as she sighed.  
  
"Prue was a stubborn bitch huh?" Phoebe said laughing at her own comment.  
  
"Yeah" Piper said chuckling "but we loved, I mean eventually we had to, we did live with the girl"  
  
Even Leo laughed at that comment.  
  
"I miss her..." Piper said, and suddenly just slamming into the door.  
  
The door finally gave, and Phoebe, paige, Piper, and Leo walked into an empty room.  
  
"Where the hell did she go?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Leo, do you think you could find her?" Piper said.  
  
"Piper, she isn't a witch" Leo said, disappointed.  
  
"If she is Prue's daughter, she is" Piper said.  
  
"I'll try" Leo said as he closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"She's at our house" Leo said with a confused tone trailing her voice.  
  
"Well, Leo Orb me there, and Paige, orb Phoebe there ok?" Piper said.  
  
Leo hugged Leo into his arms, and soon they were gone, and the same with Paige and Phoebe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Star?" Piper said as she walked around the upstairs perimeter, while Leo had the first floor, and Paige, and Phoebe got the basement, no one liked going down there alone.  
  
"Star?" Piper called again.  
  
Just then Piper herd something fall in the attic.  
  
Piper, at first, was hesitant to go up in the attic for fear it was demon, but she soon put that behind her, when she heard crying.  
  
"Star? Piper said a she slowly opened the attic door a crack.  
  
As soon as Piper came in, Star leapt up off of the old couch, and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Star, what are you doing?" Piper asked as she took a look at all of the Photo albums surrounding Star.  
  
"I was just looking" Star said.  
  
Piper sighed, Star didn't mean any harm, but she had made a pretty good sized mess.  
  
When Piper started to pick it up, suddenly all the photo album covers snapped shut and flew back to their shelves.  
  
Piper looked up at Star, who was now looking at her feet not wanting to hear Piper's reply to her doing's.  
  
"Prue could do that" Piper replied slowly. 


	4. QuEsTiOnS aNd GrIeF

Chapter 4  
  
"What did she look like?" Star asked quietly to Phoebe and Piper.  
  
"She looked a lot like you Star" Phoebe said, moving the hair away from Star's face.  
  
"She had black hair, and blue eyes like you" Piper said.  
  
"And your bitchy attitude" Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm not bitchy" Star said defiantly.  
  
"She was also defiant" Piper said laughing to herself.  
  
Star just looked down at the surface of the table.  
  
"Was she nice?" Star stammered quietly, trying not to crack, and actually show her emotions.  
  
"She was very nice" Phoebe said "And I bet she would of loved you, very much"  
  
"Its not fair" Star said, even more quietly than before "All I ever wanted to do was to meet her"  
  
"To know what I'll look like when I grow up, to see what my interests will be maybe" Star said, crying silently.  
  
I know Hun" Phoebe said as she tried to hug Star, but she sheltered away from her touch.  
  
"Its like you have this empty space inside of you, and until you fill it, things will never be the same again" Star finally finished.  
  
Star got up, and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I have to go, I ju-just have t-to go" Star said, stammering.  
  
"Star, wait" Piper said, and she and Piper got up and reached out to Star.  
  
Leo suddenly Orbed in back of Star, but she didn't know it just yet.  
  
As soon as Star turned around, she froze as she crashed into Leo.  
  
~*~  
  
Star saw a woman flash in front of her eyes.  
  
She couldn't see what was in back of her, or what she was running from, but she could feel her fear, and her pain.  
  
Just then a cold blade of ice slipped into Star's back as her vision became more intense and she fell to the floor. There was a man now standing over the now fallen woman's body, pulling a knife out of her. Star screamed out in pain.  
  
~*~  
  
Star fell unconscious.  
  
"What just happened?" Piper asked alarmed.  
  
"Piper, look" Phoebe said as she knelt over Star body, she could see blood on the back of Star's shirt.  
  
"Leo" Piper said as she rushed over to Star's body, but Leo was already reading her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I'm in the room, talking to Cole, and suddenly, Star's unconscious, and no one knows why?" Paige said to her sisters, while Leo and Cole placed Star on Phoebe bed.  
  
"Well..." Piper said "Yeah"  
  
"I think she may have had a vision Piper" Phoebe said, brushing the hair out of Star's face.  
  
"Why do you say that Phoebe?" Piper asked her sister.  
  
"Well, she did freeze for a few seconds, and she did touch Leo" Phoebe started out "Plus, why would she just start bleeding like that?"  
  
Piper nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Leo, what's taking so long?" Piper asked Leo, as he hovered over Star trying to heal her.  
  
"Piper" Leo started with dread in his voice. "I can't heal her"  
  
"Why not?" Piper asked confused, and scared.  
  
"What ever thing caused this, put a protection spell over this and it protects her from being healed from white lighters." Leo said  
  
"Shit" Piper said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Well what is protecting her Leo?" Paige asked Leo.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it has to do with her vision that she got." Leo said "Why don't you go see if you can find some kind of demon that can do that ok?"  
  
"I'll go" Paige offered.  
  
"I'll go talk to the elders about this" Leo said as he already was half Orbed out of the room.  
  
"Need any help?" Cole asked.  
  
"Umm, sure Cole" Paige said, a little uncomfortable, but decided not to say anything. Some things are better left unsaid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe paced her bedroom, and every now and then glanced at Star, who was asleep on her bed, just to make sure she was ok.  
  
Paige burst into Phoebe room with the Book of Shadows, and also COole trailing along behind her.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Phoebe asked impatiently.  
  
"We found two demons who invade premonitions and dreams" Paige said.  
  
"And only one has the description of ours, but she insisted that we consider both" Cole said.  
  
Phoebe just looked at him quizzingly.  
  
"The first demon, Bavol, he invades premonitions and dreams, but does it, causes the hosts pain, then kills their host." Paige said, looking at Phoebe for a response.  
  
"So then he's not our demon right?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Well no, but i didn't want to rule him out all together." Paige said.  
  
Cole snorted under his breath and Paige glared back at him, but turned her attention back to Phoebe in a matter of secons.  
  
"Who's the second demon that fits our profile?" Phoebe asked Paige.  
  
"Cintron" Paige said "He invades peoples dreams and premonitions, and he makes them feel what that person in their dream/premonition is feeling."  
  
"Like their fear, pain, and wounds?" Phoebe asked Paige.  
  
"Yes, but" Paige hesitated, "he puts them to sleep right after he wounds, or weakens them, and turns them evil by making them face a suppressed anger, or grief, and turning them evil with it, and hurting the people that they blame for the suppressed anger, or grief, all while they are sleeping, but by the time they wake up, they want to hurt the people that they are putting the blame on for the cause of their grief or anger"  
  
"Oh" Phoebe said, as her face dropped.  
  
"Yeah" Paige said as she sighed and shut the Book Of Shadows.  
  
"Well lets just hope on thing" Paige said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Phoebe said looking up from gazing at Star who was still sleeping.  
  
"Lets hope she doesn't blame us for her suppressed grief or anger" Paige finished.  
  
Cole just snorted in the back round at that comment. 


	5. Cintron

Chapter 5  
  
"Has she woken up yet?" Piper asked, as she crept into Phoebe's room. "No, not yet" Phoebe replied. "Here" Piper said as she handed Phoebe a cup of tea. "Thanks" Phoebe said and she took a sip. "Did you tell Paige what happened?" Phoebe asked Piper. "Yeah" Piper replied. "You don't think she blames us do you?" "For what?" Phoebe asked. "Well, for Prue's death?" Piper said. "I'm not sure" Phoebe said downheartedly. "I hope not" "She was upset about it, and wasn't really opening up to us, so I'm not sure either" Piper replied. "I don't know" Phoebe said as she sighed. "Well, I'll be right back ok?" Piper said as she got up from the bed. "I'll watch Star, to make sure she doesn't wake up" Phoebe said as she glanced at Star, who was sleeping a little restlessly. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me ok Phoebe?" Piper said. "Sure" Phoebe said as she went back to sitting down beside Star on the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Leo?" Phoebe called softly, not to wake Star. Within a matter of seconds Leo had Orbed behind her. "Yeah?" Leo said, as he wiped the flour out of his hair. "What happened to you?" Phoebe said, trying to pick the flour out of his hair. "Piper" Leo said. "Oh" Phoebe laughed. "You look like a cloud with all the orbing you do, its kind of funny" "Well, what did you call me here for?" Leo asked. "Can you watch Star for me?" Phoebe asked. "Sure" Leo said puzzled "Where are you going?" "I think I'll try something to bring Star out of her sleep early, then she won't be as angry as before, right?" "Maybe" Leo said "but do you want to take that risk of hurting her?" "Its better than sitting on our asses waiting for her to wake up" Phoebe said exasperated. "Plus, there's more than a 99.9% guarantee that she blames us for Prue's death, and I don't think I can deal with anyone else blaming us for Prue and what happened" Leo just nodded as Phoebe hurriedly went out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "In this night, and at this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Tell me what is causing my nieces pain, show me the demon, I have feels for of distain"  
  
Phoebe recited this as she dropped Star's hair into the bowl and lit three candles around the bowl. A gust of wind blew as a young man appeared in front of Phoebe all of a sudden. "What the-" The demon said as he fell as if he was lunging at someone at the moment of calling upon. "Cintron I presume?" Phoebe asked him, as she said a freezing spell under her breath. "Besides the head, maybe his body freeze. So he may do no harm, But answer my questions truthfully"  
  
"What the hell is going on here, who are you?" Cintron said as his head spun around as he took in his surroundings. "I want information on one of your 'clients'." Phoebe said as she approached him slowly. "What makes you so sure that I'll give them to you witch?" Cintron sneered. "Because, you don't want to mess with the Charmed Ones" Phoebe said, s she called Piper and Paige up to the attic. "What-" Paige said as she stopped short staring at the man frozen in their attic. "Who's that?" Piper asked alarmed and right behind Paige. "This is Cintron, Cintron, these are my very, very Charmed sisters" Phoebe said smiling. "That's the demon who-" Paige started to say. "Yes yes, I know Paige" Phoebe said obviously trying to stop Paige. "Now give me all you have on Star Halliwell." Phoebe said, picking up a dagger from besides the bowl "or I slit your throat." "Whoa, ok, slow down there babe" Cintron said hurriedly "I have no idea what you're talking about" "You sure as hell do" Piper said, as she came up to him. "Can't we just kill him?" Paige said. "Either I blow you into a million pieces" Piper said as she demonstrated "Or you give us the information we want" "Paige is right, why can't we just kill him?" Piper said as she put her hands down. "You kill him, and you kill all of his victims currently undergoing their 'change', which includes Star." "Oh" Piper said as she turned back to Cintron and held up her hands "Start talking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, he was tracing Prue?" Piper said amazed "not Star?" "Yeah, but what I don't understand is how he got Star instead of Prue, not that he could get her but, you know?" Phoebe said thinking to herself. "She is genetically connected to her, so I guess its possible right? I mean that they traced the wrong person?" Paige asked "I guess" Piper said confused. "But he's frozen in our attic...what do we do now?" "Well Cole's watching him" Phoebe said "And all we have to do is wait for Star to wake up, and we can make Cintron turn her back" "Well wouldn't we have to un freeze him to do that?" Paige asked a little skeptical. "Yeah, but Piper can keep him in bounds with the threat of being blown up though" Phoebe said. "What do we do with him after?" Piper asked. "We vanquish him" Phoebe said, as if surprised Piper even asked that question. Ok..." Piper replied deep in thought. "Why do they want Star, or Prue though?" Paige asked curious. "She was a very powerful witch Paige" Piper replied defensively. "Yeah, " Piper turned to Phoebe. "Why do they want her?" "I'm not sure" Phoebe said "but he's not going to get it from Star..." 


End file.
